finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Famfrit
Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Water, he represents the Zodiac sign of Aquarius, the Water Carrier, and he carries a large jug on his shoulder. From his power of Water, his color sign is clear. Famfrit is also referred to as the Kumbha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII It is never revealed where Famfrit was discovered, since he is summoned by Dr. Cid when the party fights him at the Pharos. Dr. Cid may have found him during his research into nethicite, or simply used the nethicite to obtain him at that moment from the Pharos's peak, the Sun-Cryst's Womb. When both Cid and Famfrit are defeated, the player obtains the glyph needed to command the Esper. He is the fifth of the five Espers obtained during the main storyline. Attacks '''Briny Cannonade': A Water-elemental attack, and one of the few offensive Water attacks the party can use in Final Fantasy XII. Tsunami: A Water-elemental attack, and Famfrit's ultimate attack. In the middle of a maelstrom, Famfrit stands up against the rain. He swings the chain of his giant ewer like a sling. The ewer tips and spills the water over the enemies sending huge waves to strike all foes in range. License Information *'Required License Points' - 90 LP *'Required Mist Charges' - 3 Gambit Information Stats Famfrit absorbs Water, is weak to Fire and is immune to every other element. Actions Status Effects *Protect *Shell *Libra Augments ''Final Fantasy XII International In the game's ''International Zodiac Job System version Famfrit can cast Renew. He also has Null Vitality and Piercing Magick augments. In the international version the characters are tied to jobs and giving the Famfrit's license to certain jobs opens up the following licenses: *White Mage unlocks Daggers (5) and Numerology. *Uhlan and Time Mage unlock a Battle Lore. *Machinist unlocks Vanishga, Warp, Reflectga, Slowga, Graviga and Hastega. *Red Mage unlocks two Battle Lores. *Monk unlocks Dispelga and Arise. *Breaker unlocks a Magick Lore. *Archer unlocks HP +390 and HP +435. *Black Mage unlocks HP +190, HP +230, and HP +310. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Famfrit is one of the Rank III Water Ranged summons, the other being Shiva. Famfrit is fought in a side mission at Oghu, the Veiled Isle, after which he is accessible on the Ring of Pacts. Ashe learns her Quickening, Empyrean's Edict, after defeating Famfrit. Famfrit's attacks include: *'Briny Cannonade': Deals Water damage to one foe. *'Tsunami': Deals heavy Water damage to all foes extending in a straight line from the user. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Famfrit is a Totema of the moogle race, and is obtained by fighting him in the dimensional rift. When summoned, Famfrit is less damaging to moogles. His potency diminishes if the Moogle summoning the Totema has a low Magic Attack stat. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Famfrit appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the Ewer of Darkness when the Smash Gauge is orange. His attack is Tsunami as in ''Final Fantasy XII, and it deals Water damage to all foes in the battlefield. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Famfrit's incarnations as an Esper and a Totema are included in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. They are are Aqua-elemental Summon cards. Gallery Etymology Famfrit's title alludes to the Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III, using her exact name in the Japanese version. His stance as the Esper of Water may be intended to reflect the Cloud of Darkness's desire to "flood" the world with darkness, or to the literal deluge suffered by the world in Final Fantasy III. Famfrit's armor—sky-blue with a narrow eye-hole and gold highlights—resembles that of Exdeath from Final Fantasy V, and their destructive intentions are similar too. Trivia *Famfrit is the only Esper called by name in Final Fantasy XII, by Dr. Cid. Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Totema Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions de:Famfrit fr:Famfrit